


Can't We Be Sweethearts?

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "Normally Alfred had no problems starting conversations with complete strangers, but this man was different. Alfred was always at a loss for words whenever he saw him."





	Can't We Be Sweethearts?

Monday evening alternating with Thursday morning every other week. It was Alfred's laundry schedule that he adhered to with the strictest of punctuality. Calls home to his mother ended with her praising him for being able to manage his laundry on his own.

In truth, Alfred couldn't have cared less about getting his laundry done. He'd wear the same pair of jeans day after day until someone called him on either the smell or the dirt if he could. The reason he wound up with a laundry schedule started off innocently enough. He'd been guilted into finding a laundromat by his mother, who threatened not to do his laundry for him if he brought it home on the weekends. He'd gone, if only to get her off his back and to prove that having him do his laundry on his own was a terrible idea.

The fact that he'd wound up finding a reason to go had been a complete accident.

The additional fact that he had yet to _talk_ to that reason was merely an unfortunate setback.

Alfred watched out of the corner of his eye as the man with the enormous eyebrows sat in a chair reading a book while he waited for his clothes to be washed. Alfred measured out soap to wash clothes that weren't really dirty, but he'd take any excuse to show up at that laundromat. He set the cycle then took a seat in one of the plastic chairs several seats down from where the man sat. Alfred twiddled his thumbs, occasionally casting glances out of the corner of his eye.

The man was probably only a few years older than him—a working man of some kind. When Alfred had happened to hear his voice, he'd garnered that the man was English. He had enormous eyebrows and read books with questionable titles and covers, but Alfred had been instantly attracted to him anyway.

Normally Alfred had no problems starting conversations with complete strangers, but this man was different. Alfred was always at a loss for words whenever he saw him. One day, he assured himself, though, he would introduce himself and everything would fall into place.

“Arthur,” the man said, making Alfred jump. He gaped as the man closed his book and turned to look at him.

“...eh?”

“My name is Arthur. You and I seem to come in here at the same time, don't we?” Arthur smiled then, and it was such a wonderful sight to see that Alfred felt light-headed.

That was his cue to introduce himself and begin a riveting conversation about how he was studying science and planned to use that knowledge to save the world.

But his head felt so light that he was dizzy and any finesse went out the door.

“I love you. Be my sweetheart.”

For what felt like several excruciating hours, the only noise was the whirring of the machines around them and the hushed voices of other patrons while Alfred and Arthur sat staring at each other.

Arthur finally moved his mouth, silently at first, but then he began to sputter as his face started turning an interesting—but very attractive, to Alfred's dismay—shade of red.

“I beg your pardon?!”

Alfred wished for the floor to open up and swallow him at that moment, but instead he was left blushing up to his ears and feeling like an idiot for running at the mouth like that.

“I mean Alfred. My name is Alfred,” he said. While Arthur gaped at him again, Alfred cleared his throat and stood up abruptly, bolting for the door. He could come back for his laundry later.

On the plus side, he'd managed to get Arthur's name, and the next Thursday would be a new opportunity.


End file.
